1. Field Of the Invention
The invention relates to 2-aza-4-(alkoxycarbonyl) spiro[4,5]decan-3-ones and a process for their production. 2-Aza-4-(alkoxycarbonyl)-spiro[4,5]decan-3-ones are valuable starting products for the production of the anticonvulsive agent Gabapentin [1-(aminomethyl)cyclohexaneacetic acid].
2. Background Art
Gabapentin, as well as its production, are described in Drugs Of The Future, Vol. 9, no. 6, (1984), pp. 418-419, as well as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,024,175 and 4,152,326. The process described therein proceeds by seven to eight steps and is relatively expensive.